Waking up with you? - Akatsuki
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: The Akatsuki drinks a toast to the capture of the one tail and wake up the next morning in a predicament that no one can remember. All Akatsuki one shot.


Waking Up With…..You?

Blue eyes opened to darkness. Shifting slightly to the left of their owner, fingers fumbled for the lantern. A soft glow took over the darkness of the cave room. Trying to focus was hard with the pounding in his brain as Deidara tried to sit up. A soft warm weight held him immobile. He glanced to his right casually running his eyes over the soft red hair of the head that lay on his arm.

Soft, pale, skin shimmered in the lanterns glow. Deidara lost himself in the image of the naked red head laying in his bed with him and trapping him here for the endurance of the red head's rest. Deidara smirked at the sight of the sexy red head next to him. All of a sudden the alarm bells went off in his head. What the hell was Sasori doing in his bed and what the hell happened last night?

They had all gotten a little drunk, celebrating the capture of the One Tail. Leader had gave them time off from their missions long enough to celebrate a successful transition of the demon. The night was all a blur though. He remembered everyone sitting at the table, Itachi against his will; and they all drank a toast to the Akatsuki. Then they had shared another drink to just loosen up a bit.

So what the hell happened beyond that? Deidara slid his arm off from under Sasori who groaned. Deidara sat up only to yelp as the pain shot fully up his spine and to his ass. He lay back down and bit back tears as his head throbbed and now his ass joined the fun. Sasori opened his own eyes to see what the noise was only to jump violently and fall out of the bed landing on the hard cave floor. He too uttered some curses.

Somewhere down the hall a similar event was taking place. Kisame was sitting in the chair at the desk with only his cloak for cover as red Sharingan eyes flashed dangerously at him. Kisame had woken to find the weasel on his chest sleeping deeply. Perhaps the most peaceful he had ever seen his partner. Kisame had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

He tried hard to remember how this had even happened only to come up with a blank. Itachi had love bites all over his neck and shoulders and when Kisame rolled him over to get up he had opened his eyes and hissed in pain as his ass hit the mattress. It only took a moment for him to realize that Kisame had been the culprit of his interesting predicament. He had jumped to his feet and activated the Sharingan in a heart beat.

Kisame couldn't help but wonder what was going through the weasel's mind. Did he think that Kisame had somehow raped him? Had Kisame been that bold last night? No, he was sure he would never, even drunk. Then again Itachi was covered in bite marks from the shark's teeth. This was so confusing and what was worse is they had no way of knowing what may or may not have happened last night.

All the signs were clear that they had done things they couldn't explain nor remember. Kisame kept silent as he sat in the chair trying to get his bearings. If Itachi was going to kill him then there was nothing he could do. At this point he thought it might feel better to have his mind shattered then the nasty hang over he now had. Itachi glared, iris's spinning angrily. Suddenly he deactivated the Sharingan.

Kisame was shocked and confused to see Itachi give up so easily. Itachi sighed and sat carefully on the edge of the bed. His head hurt and he was tired. He crawled back into his bed and pulled the blankets over his head. Kisame counted his lucky stars and crawled into his own. He still might get a kunai in the gut later but right now sleep was all he cared about. There would be time enough later to try and outrun his partner.

Down the hall a ways another confused couple were trying to navigate their confused minds to some semblance of meaning. Kakuzu was sitting with his back against the wall while Hidan sat on the foot of the bed almost ready to topple at the least little push. They stared at each other in confusion and anger. Hidan had found his ass achy and sore this morning and the Miser lay asleep on top of him.

Kakuzu had woken to find Hidan naked underneath of him. He at first thought it was a joke. Then when he realized he too was naked he about had a heart attack in all five of his hearts. He slid off of the zealot only to get shoved the rest of the way off when Hidan came to a sitting position. Then a long string of curses had followed the zealot's ass connecting with the bed.

Kakuzu had first thought that maybe Hidan was playing him. That was until he sent he blood that had dried on Hidan's legs from that place. It hadn't been noticeable before but with Hidan sitting the way he was it was evident that Kakuzu had done things with his threads as well. There were cuts all over Hidan's body and they had been sloppily sewn back up. Kakuzu wondered just what in the hell had they done?

Hidan was speechless, which was unusual. He couldn't think of one simple thing to say about this. He had woken up naked in bed with his partner. What was there to say? He knew they should say something about this awkward situation, just neither could think of what to say that might somehow shed some light on the situation. As it was they couldn't remember what had happened in the first place.

Now they could only sit and stare at each other, begging the other to speak or something comforting. Kakuzu was kicking himself for allowing something so unthinkable to happen and Hidan was wondering if he had even liked it. It wasn't a question of weather he was attracted to Kakuzu. The answer was yes, yes he was. The question was 'does Kakuzu know?' Hidan didn't know if he did or not but he was sure he had somehow let it slip out.

Zetsu sat on the bed watching the raven haired boy sleep. He had woken up to find both of them naked and plastered together. He remembered vaguely telling Tobi last night that under no certain terms was he to drink any of the alcohol. Now he couldn't help but wonder if the rambunctious boy had. Zetsu grabbed his aching head and rubbed his temples. His black half kept taunting the white half and making it worse.

"I told you, you would regret it." The black half whispered. "Be quiet, will you?" The white half whispered back. The black half snickered. Zetsu stared at the innocent look on the raven's face and wondered again how this had happened. He had a sinking feeling that he had somehow coerced Tobi into such an act. It made him even sicker to think he could have forced Tobi into it.

Tobi squirmed on the bed and then opened his eyes. He rolled over to look at Zetsu and a grin splayed across his face. He sat up and then winced. He whimpered and crawled into Zetsu's lap. Any thought of how Zetsu might have forced him went out the window. Tobi wouldn't want anything to do with him if he had done such a thing. Zetsu awkwardly put his hand on Tobi's back.

He wasn't sure what was happening and what Tobi thought this was but it couldn't be all bad, could it? Zetsu sighed and wrapped his arms around his idiot. He couldn't help but feel that maybe what happened wasn't such a bad thing. Now if only he could remember the details that would be fine and dandy. Tobi lay his head on Zetsu's shoulder and cuddled into Zetsu. Zetsu smiled. What the hell had he done last night?

Deidara and Sasori sat at the kitchen table. Sasori sipped his coffee while Deidara slowly ate his eggs. The wood burning stove took the chill out of the air in the cave and the lanterns offered light here and there. The awkward silence was driving Sasori right out of his mind. "Deidara we need to talk about what happened." Sasori said. Deidara nodded and sighed. "I know, but just what the hell did happen, un?" He offered, blue eyes showing none of the uneasiness he felt inside.

Sasori nodded and added his own sigh. "I haven't a clue. There must be something we remember from last night though." He said. Deidara pondered this. "We celebrated a toast to Akatsuki and we had a second drink to loosen up, un. What happened from there is a blank." He said shaking his head in frustration. Sasori looked off into space trying to recollect his own missing memories of last night. Nothing came to mind.

Itachi and Kisame entered the Kitchen and sat at the table. Kisame looked uneasy himself and Itachi looked like he wanted to destroy everything in his path. Itachi sat beside Sasori while Kisame sat next to Deidara. Deidara hated Itachi with a passion and sitting next to him this morning was out of the question. "Morning, anyone know what the hell happened last night?" Sasori asked. Kisame looked wide eyed at Sasori.

"Don't tell me that you guys are having a similar problem." He said disbelievingly. Sasori gave him a confused look before realization set in that Itachi wanted someone's head on a platter for last night's occurrences. Sasori looked at Itachi uneasily. "So you guys don't have a clue either, un? Great, so I wake up with Danna in my bed naked and I am sore from top to bottom and no one knows why!" Deidara shouted.

Itachi looked at Sasori and smirked. He wanted to kill something but Sasori making Deidara whine about body pains was too good to pass up. He turned his eyes to Deidara and let him see the smirk. "Oh fuck you, Uchiha, un!" Deidara growled. Itachi shook his head. "Looks like you already got the shaft, Deidara." He said sadistically. Kisame gulped thinking how true that was for Itachi too.

"Yeah well, looks like I ain't the only one, un." Deidara said with a smile. Itachi glared and the Sharingan began to spin. Kakuzu and Hidan entered the room ending Itachi's wrath. Kakuzu sat next to Kisame and Hidan sat next to Itachi. Hidan made a sound like a whimper as he sat on the chair. All eyes fell on him and then Kakuzu. Kakuzu put his head in his hands and ignored the stares.

"Oh my god, you guys did it last night too, un?" Deidara asked with a grin. "Yeah only neither of us fucking remembers it." Hidan said in a pissy mood. "Wait, did you say too?" Kakuzu asked. Sasori gave Deidara a look that said later he would kill him. Deidara gulped and nodded. "Yeah it looks like we all did it last night and don't remember how or why, un." He said avoiding the death glare from Sasori.

Kakuzu groaned and dropped his head in his hands again. What the hell was in the drinks they had last night? Zetsu entered the room with Tobi clinging to his arm and whining every step of the way about his ass hurting. Zetsu sat down next to Hidan and Tobi crawled into his lap. All eyes were now on him. "Don't ask because we don't know. We woke up and things didn't make sense." Zetsu said. The black half snickered again. He ignored it and held Tobi on his lap the best he could with him wiggling all over the place.

"Well dammit, someone has to know something. It can't all be a blank. I mean you would think there was a hypnosis jutsu to remember it." Hidan said crankily. "There is." Itachi said. Now all eyes fell on him. "Do you know the jutsu?" Sasori asked. Itachi shook his head. "No, but Pein does." He said looking off into space. The whole Akatsuki jumped to their feet and rushed to Pein's office.

He was mighty surprised when his members barged into his office without permission. "You all better have a damn good excuse for this!" He said coldly from the shadows. "Leader, un we need your help." Deidara said in a squeaky voice. His hands were shaking and his heart was pounding. "Oh? What kind of help?" Pein asked sinisterly. Hidan gulped. "Memory recovery." He said.

Pein laughed sadistically. "Too much alcohol and can't remember what went on the night before?" He asked in amusement. The members stayed silent. It was a rhetorical question. Pein came out of the shadows and stood before his members. He looked them all over and made a few hand signs. Immediately they were all drawn into last night. They could all see themselves sitting at the table and drinking the toast.

They could see the second drink and then were surprised to see that they had each drank five more after the two. Slowly they all got up and left the room. They headed back to their shared rooms with their partners. Things were a little weird at this point. They could all see their partners and see the scene play out before them as if it were happening now instead of last night. Each kiss, each touch, each smile, each whisper, each moan, each thrust, each climax, each and every breath they gasped for air as they lay their with their partners afterwards.

Seeing all they needed to see the jutsu broke and they were now standing before Pein once again. He laughed cruelly and dismissed them. They all left the office feeling a million emotions all at once. The one feeling that they all felt at the moment was one of pure lust. Itachi grabbed Kisame's hand and led him back to their room. Deidara was picked up and thrown over Sasori's shoulder and carried back to their room.

Kakuzu picked up Hidan and carried him under his arm back to their room and Zetsu carried Tobi bridal style back to their room. Each door was locked and each partner was stripped of their clothing. Each moan and each shout of pleasure could be heard throughout the base. Konan sat on Pein's desk with a fan girl smile. Pein sighed and rubbed his temples. The only thing the members could say was at least they would remember every detail of this moment.


End file.
